El amor y su magia
by 23BeautifulMess
Summary: Empiezo esta historia sin saber que será de ella en el futuro. Podría compararlo con una relación, la cual se empieza sin saber como avanzará, sin saber nada, y a medida que el tiempo transcurre se van descubriendo los detalles, se va creando una trama, se va desarrollando, va cobrando vida propia, una vida que con el tiempo veremos que rumbo ha tomado. ACABADO.
1. Magia

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados, relajados, calmados, como toda ella. Sofía estaba tranquila, sentía como el viento la sujetaba, le daba seguridad y a la vez acariciaba dulcemente su fina piel.

Sus labios estaban curvados, dándole a todo su rostro un aire de felicidad, de bienestar.

Sentada, con las rodillas dobladas y sujetándolas y abrazándolas con sus brazos. Su cabeza apoyada sobre ellas, dejando su revuelto y juguetón pelo caer libremente.

Podía oír como las pequeñas y calmadas olas se rompían y se desvanecían lentamente cuando llegaban a la orilla.

El sol no brillaba ni penetraba a la chica con sus preciosos rayos, pero el ambiente no era frío, al contrario, era bastante cálido por la hora que era. Siete u ocho debían ser. La noche cada vez se acercaba más a aquella playa pequeña, íntima y llena de sentimientos, de emociones.

Ella no se movía, seguía inmersa en todos sus pensamientos, era como si estuviera dentro del mar, flotando, rodeada de recuerdos, de sensaciones, y nadaba, y se sumergía aún más, sin intención de salir de su propio océano particular.

Él la observaba, observaba su sencillez y su majestuosidad. Sus ojos se nublaban de tanto mirarla. La miraba fijamente, nada más era importante, sólo ella. Tenerla delante suya, sentada, relajada, sonriendo plácidamente, le provocaba una sensación de equilibrio, de paz, de amor interior que nunca podría explicar, ni tampoco sabría explicar.

Se quedó de pie, no pensaba acercarse, no pensaba hacer nada, estaba tan bien que no quería romper esa magia. Pero ella, como atraída por su presencia alzó su cabeza y sus ahora abiertos y brillantes ojos se giraron y se posaron en los de el, en los de Yves.

Se quedaron mirándose, no se movieron, casi ni respiraron, se limitaron a explorar los ojos del otro, de aprenderse todos sus pequeños detalles, él empezaba a saberse todas las tonalidades de verde que tenía aquella chica en sus iluminados y penetrantes ojos.

Una mirada, fija, segura, llena. Era como si cada uno pudiera saltar dentro del otro y saber exactamente que sentía, que pensaba, que deseaba.

De golpe reaccionaron, y después de ese intenso y increíble cruce de miradas, de almas, decidieron cruzar también sus cuerpos. Y sin pensarlo, sólo con la mirada, se pusieron de acuerdo y los dos se levantaron al unísono y se lanzaron como si bailaran, como si flotaran, sobre el otro. Si esto hubiera sido un cuento ilustrado, las chispas alrededor de ellos serían tan enormes que no cabrían en el papel. Y justo en ese momento, después de permanecer tantos minutos callado, él le preguntó, sobre su piel, sobre su oreja, rozándole sutilmente con sus labios, excitándola aún más,

-¿tú crees en la magia?


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Se mordía las uñas sin poder esconder esa tímida sonrisa. Estaba apoyada sobre el cálido pecho de Yves, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo lentamente.

Los dos recordaban cada detalle, cada grito, cada susurro, cada movimiento y cada caricia de la noche anterior, y sus ojos no podían evitar iluminarse al recordarlo todo.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la última vez, desde esos días de pasión y turismo recorriendo los lugares más íntimos de Francia.

Ahora estaban allí, juntos, en esa cama de ese pequeño hotel de un barrio típico parisino, pero ambos sabían que volverían a ser sólo unos días y que después volverían a su vida, separados, tristes, deambulando día tras día como si fueran zombis sin alma, sin nada que desear, limitándose a obedecer, a ser correctos, como máquinas.

Pero en ese momento no lo pensaban, en sus mentes sólo había el momento que acababan de vivir y el momento que estaban viviendo, justo ese momento.

Ella volteó su cabeza para mirarle, para comprobar que él estaba ahí y que no era ni sueño, ni un deseo, ni producto de su imaginación, sino que era real. Y así era, estaba debajo de ella, abrazándola delicadamente y seguía jugando con esos atrevidos mechones que caían sobre las mejillas de su chica. Que preciosa pensó, es una especie de diosa sobrenatural.

Mientras él seguía debatiendo sobre cuál era el adjetivo que la describía mejor, Sofía se abalanzó sobre el, y sin darle tiempo para asimilarlo empezó a besarle eufóricamente.

Necesitaba sentirle, necesitaba saber que estaba con ella, necesitaba tantas cosas de el. Recorrió cada milímetro de su cuello con su lengua y fue bajando por su pecho desnudo, y siguió bajando, delicada y juguetona, dedicándole alguna sonrisa traviesa. Lo besó por encima del pantalón y aquí Yves ya reaccionó. Se acercó a los labios de esa increíble mujer y le dio un corto pero intenso beso. Ambos sonrieron y ella volvió a estar acariciando las partes más sensibles de aquel hombre. Ella concentrada y el cada vez más excitado.

Sabe como volverme completamente loco, lo sabe, es tan exquisitamente mala, como la adoro, pensaba Yves al verla y sentirla entre su entrepierna.

Dentro de unos minutos de jugar la ropa había desaparecido sin casi saber cómo, y ella seguía masajeándolo con sus manos y con su boca hasta que el la agarró y se la colocó a su altura, encima de el. Ella sonreía nerviosa. Él le relajó sus brazos para que pudiera estar totalmente encima de el, sin dejar pasar nada de aire, pegados, unidos, y empezó a morderle la oreja, susurrándole con una voz roca y entrecortada todo lo que ella le producía.

Como puede ser tan sexy este hombre, como puedo estar así, nerviosa, temblando, excitada, sólo con unas palabras, dios mío. Sofía se perdía entre pensamientos pero un dedo, cálido y rápido se coló en su cuerpo. Wow, pensó.

-Ahora es mi turno. Y después de haberle susurrado con un hilo de voz esto en su oreja, le dio la vuelta quedándose el encima.

Más que romántico fue salvaje. Ni la beso ni la acarició. Estaba demasiado cerca como para poder dedicarle mucho tiempo. Se limitó a morderle sus pechos, mientras su mano giraba encima de su clítoris con unos movimientos fuertes, secos, rápidos... animales.

A ella le gustaba, no podía negarlo. Era romántica y delicada, pero también le encantaba esa parte bestia de aquel hombre que erizaba cada centímetro de su piel.

Cuando vio que ya estaba preparada, y que ella también lo deseaba, sin dudarlo se metió dentro de ella, unieron de nuevo sus cuerpos para ser sólo uno. Y con un ritmo rápido y acompasado no tardaron nada en llegar al clímax. Todo el entorno ardía, quemaba. Ellos sudorosos, calientes, mareados de tanto placer. La vista se les nublaba y lo más profundo de sus cuerpos sólo podía emitir gemidos, gruñidos animales. Y entre ruidos, gritos y movimientos quedaron exhaustos. No se separaron, se quedaron quietos, juntos, intentando calmar sus respiraciones. Sin casi moverse ella busco los ojos de el y cuando los encontró, su voz más agotada, agotada de placer susurró unos "buenos días", con una íntima y fresca sonrisa.

**Decidme que os parece pls :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¿Sofía?

-Sí sí, perdona, ya salgo.

Y así fue, abrió la puerta, apagó las luces del baño y salió sonriendo y bailando para acabar con una reverencia final muy teatral. La verdad es que estaba preciosa con ese vestido delicado de tirantes, más estrecho de arriba y con la falda más libre, como una hada, pensó Yves.

Estaban en pleno verano y aquel día el sol se filtraba entre las cortinas como nunca, como si quisiera avisar de que estaba ahí, esperándoles.

Él salió de la habitación con sus gafas en una mano y la cámara en la otra. Ella se apresuró a recogerse un pequeño mechón de pelo que le molestaba y sonriendo salió agarrando la mano de ese hombre que la esperaba.

Bajaron esas pequeñas y estrechas escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción. Saludaron a ese chico tan amable que les había atendido la noche anterior cuando llegaron y les había ofrecido su mejor habitación, la más amplia, las más romántica.

Pasó su brazo por la espalda de Yves, apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro y salieron de aquel íntimo y acogedor hotel.

Efectivamente el sol estaba increíblemente resplandeciente esa mañana. Era como ofensivo, exponerse a tanta luz, al cielo, al mundo, pero por otra parte era seguro, era claro, nítido, era real.

No tenían pensado ningún plan especial, sólo querían estar juntos, querían hablar, pasear, disfrutar de su compañía, disfrutar de su presencia, disfrutarse y disfrutarse aún más.

Aquel barrio era muy tranquilo, sin turistas, sin tiendas con estatuitas de la torre Eiffel, sin ruido.

Daban vueltas sin sentido, perdiéndose entre esas pequeñas calles de casas blanquecinas y algunas tiendas vintage de ropa de segunda mano. Encontraron una tienda de música de discos de vinilo. Tenía un aire bohemio pero cuidado. Sin soltarse ni un segundo, entraron. Era pequeñísima y había montañas de discos a su alrededor. Apareció un señor de unos 60 años, ese señor típico francés, un hombre que se ve que ha vivido muchísimo, que de su vida podrían hacerse películas, podrían escribirse libros, un hombre que ahora su hogar estaba ahí, entre sus discos, entre su música.

Sofía desde pequeña estaba enamorada de Georges Moustaki, un cantante francés. Ella, siempre que estaba mal ponía su disco, se tumbaba al suelo, cerraba los ojos y soñaba, se transportaba a un universo desconocido, a un mundo paralelo, un lugar donde todo era posible, donde la magia era real.

Él sabía perfectamente lo que provocaba Moustaki en ella, lo mucho que le gustaba. Se acercó a ese hombre y le preguntó si tendría alguno. El hombre asintió y se dirigió directo a un rincón de aquella sala. Yves se quedó sorprendido del control que tenía ese señor ante esa magnitud infinita de música.

Sacó dos discos, uno que sólo eran 10 canciones no muy conocidas, y otro con las 50 canciones más guapas de su carrera "Les 50 Plus Belles Chansons". Como es de suponer se quedó con las más bonitas. Sofía lo había observando sin decir nada y sin poder evitar sonreir ante ese gesto. Ella le había contado una vez hace ya muchísimo tiempo la pasión por aquél músico, no podía creerse que aún se acordara.

Volvieron a unirse, a acomodar sus cuerpos uno con el otro y salieron despidiéndose con una feliz sonrisa.

-Muchísimas gracias Yves, de verdad, no puedo parar de sonreir.

-No pares, nunca pares. No te imaginas lo increíble que es tu sonrisa, lo alucinante que es tu rostro feliz.

El se acercó y la besó dulcemente y después le susurró en la oreja:

-Cuando ese hombre dijo "las canciones más bellas" no pude evitar pensar que eran perfectas para ti, para la más bella.

Ella aquí si que no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada, fuerte pero a la vez tierna. -No seas tan cursi por favor! -Gritó mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y sonreía una vez más en la boca de Yves.

Siguieron andando y recordaron que todavía no habían tomado ni un café. De la mano, como una dulce pareja buscaron una cafetería y en una de esas laberínticas calles encontraron "Le temps des Cerises" , una pequeña cafetería muy íntima, como todo París. Entraron y se repartieron un _pain au chocolat_ con un delicioso café espumoso.

Después de aquella pausa tan agradable decidieron seguir con su rumbo sin rumbo, pero Yves no pudo evitar fotografiar a Sofía al lado del cartel del _café_ donde ponía, el tiempo de las cerezas, en francés. Ambos sabían perfectamente que aquel cremoso pelo, protagonista de tantas fantasías olía como las más dulces cerezas que nunca habían probado.

Ella posaba y sonreía, feliz, pura, tierna. El seguía sacándole fotos cuando ella se lanzó sobre el, robándole besos, mordiéndole el labio inferior, el lóbulo, su oreja, su cuello. Él agarró la nuca de aquella especie de criatura mágica que le estaba haciendo perder el control y la besó, profundamente, explorando cada rincón de su boca, saboreándola, disfrutándola.

Así pasaron el día. Descubriendo sitios, sonriendo, hablando, caminando y de vez en cuando, parando para besarse y degustarse mutuamente.

Ya eran las siete de la tarde y el sol abrasador ya había desaparecido hacía un rato. Ellos seguían paseando, encajados uno con el otro, pero esta vez sabían su destino.

Giraron calles y más calles, derecha, izquierda, izquierda de nuevo, y después derecha, hasta llegar a la Rue Navarin, y poder ver de lejos aquel gran e iluminado letrero, esa palabra, esa palabra tan simple pero que llevaba con ella tantas emociones, tantos sentimientos, tantos pensamientos, tantos recuerdos. Llegaron por fin a su hotel, el hotel "Amour".

**Review, por favor! :') **


	4. Capítulo 4

**Primero de todo gracias por leer, parece que os está gustando el fic, aunque yo no estoy muy segura de si tiene futuro. De este fanfic no se pueden sacar muchas cosas, es como la peli, todo con mucha calma. Supongo que lo terminaré rápido y escribiré una historia que ya tengo pensada con los personajes de Rick y Kate(castle). Disfrutad :)**

CAPÍTULO 4

Aquella noche, a pesar de su cansancio había sido preciosa. Cenaron en la pequeña cafetería de aquel hotel y abrazados subieron a la habitación. Allí practicaron un sexo tranquilo, tomándose sus tiempos, sintiendo cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia y cada embestida, hasta quedarse dormidos, protegiéndose uno con el otro, respirando a la vez, sonriendo plácidamente.

Sofía se despertó más temprano y decidió prepararle algo romántico. Siempre era él el detallista que le llenaba la cama con pétalos y le daba masajes que la llevan al cielo, esta vez le tocaba a ella.

Se levantó de la cama pensando todo lo que podía hacer antes de que aquel hombre tan tierno y dulce se despertara. Se quedó mirándolo, sonriendo al verle tan tranquilo y casi se olvidó de que tenía que darle una sorpresa. Reaccionó de golpe y sin apenas hacer ruido se metió en el baño.

Empezó a llenar la bañera con agua caliente. Los cristales empezaron a nublarse y toda la habitación tomó un clima más cálido. Llamó a servicio de habitaciones y pidió que le trajeran una fondue de chocolate con fresas y plátano. El recepcionista sonrió travieso y le preguntó a Sofía si quería flores o algún otro detalle. –Flores! Sí sí. –Se le iluminó la cara, ya no se acordaba. – Por favor, rosas blancas, muchas. – El recepcionista asintió y colgó.

Unos 15 minutos después la volvió a llamar para avisarle de que ya estaba todo, ella abrió la puerta, no quería que tocaran y que lo despertaran. El chico la miró con cara de complicidad y la preciosa chica se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa por esa situación.

Definió un camino de pétalos, desde Yves hasta el baño. Al final estaría ella desnuda con una rosa blanca en sus manos.

Empezó a encender todas las velas que había colocado alrededor de la bañera, ya llena, y dejó la Fondue caliente y con las frutas colocadas alrededor. Ya estaba prácticamente todo, sólo faltaba echar unas sales al agua y que se formara la espuma.

Bien, ahora sí, era el momento. Apagó las luces del baño. Sólo estaba iluminado por el pequeño brillo de las velas, pero aun así se podía ver su firme y tierna silueta. Los pétalos estaban, la fondue seguía caliente y el agua estaba perfecta. Cogió la rosa, se quitó su bata y llamó por teléfono a Yves.

Él murmuró el nombre de Sofía, esperando que ella contestara o que hiciera algo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El teléfono dejó de sonar pero ahora él ya estaba despierto.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente hasta que vio pétalos encima de la cama y por el suelo. No sabía que era, todavía estaba medio dormido pero sin dudar ni un segundo se levantó y siguió ese camino blanco. Abrió la puerta del baño y ahí estaba ella, desnuda, sonriendo, con la rosa blanca en la mano y intentando esconder su nerviosismo. Él se quedó anonadado al verla, al ver ese baño que parecía una especie de paraíso íntimo únicamente para él y aquella maravillosa mujer.

Se acercó y la abrazó, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos y besándole el cuello le susurró gracias. Ella le cogió su mano y le dijo, mirándole a los ojos, con un tono sensual y a la vez segura, "no me las des todavía, ahora empieza la diversión amor".


	5. Chapter 5

**Me he sentido obligada a escribir la continuación del capi 4, así que aquí está y espero que os guste.**

**Este capi puede ser el último o puedo seguir la historia. Voy a hacer lo que me pidáis, así que reviews, está en vuestras manos :)**

CAPÍTULO 5

Y en ese momento le estrechó la mano con fuerza, una fuerza delicada y condujo a Yves, aun intentando asimilarlo todo, hasta la bañera llena de espuma y agua caliente.

Sin prisas, disfrutando, embriagándose de cada momento, de cada roce. Él entró en la acogedora bañera, que desprendía un olor a rosas, a vida, a amor.

Ella sonrió tiernamente al verlo rodeado de espuma, casi escondido en aquella nube blanca.

Tomó una fresa y la bañó en el chocolate caliente y despacio, sacando su lado más sensual, caminando juguetona y enseñando sus más magníficas curvas se acercó a Yves, el que todavía seguía mirándola sin creerse que esto fuera real. Se arrodilló a su lado y se la acercó, él, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en aquella mujer abrió la boca y la mordió. Ella, sonriendo se la quitó y Yves la miró con una especie de rabia amorosa. Sofía lamió lo que quedaba de fresa y se la introdujo en su boca, soltando en ese momento un gemido de placer que hizo que aquel hombre se estremeciera. Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes y llenos de pasión y se levantó para tomar otra fruta. Plátano. Había un plátano a trocitos y otro entero. La diosa Sofía de pelo cremoso y cuerpo de ángel cogió el que estaba sin cortar. Buah, pensó Yves al verla regresar con aquello lleno de chocolate, impregnando toda la fruta. Y la señorita empezó. Abrió la boca sensualmente y empezó a lamer, soltando algún gemido, algún jadeo, entrecerrando los ojos, moviendo su cuerpo provocándole, excitándole más, si es que podía excitarlo aun más. Él le quitó la fruta y la sujetó con sus manos y ella siguió. Poco a poco, se comió aquel plátano, dejando a Yves más excitado con cada mordisco. Y finalmente aquella tierna pero peligrosa mujer se metió en el agua, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo desnudo y caliente de él. Sonrió y él la abrazó. La pasión nublaba aquella habitación, pero ninguno de los dos quería correr, sólo querían vivirlo, sentirlo, y alargar aquel momento lo máximo posible, aunque esto empezó a ser difícil cuando sus partes más excitadas entraron en contacto. Se frotaban, se rozaban, con movimientos exactos, sin unirse todavía. Ella le besaba la oreja y le susurraba su nombre, él mordisqueaba aquel firme cuello que tantas veces había poseído, aunque nunca se cansaría de degustarlo, una y otra vez más.

Sus manos empezaron a ser más juguetonas y divertidas, a buscar, y finalmente encontraron lo que deseaban. Cada un provocando al otro, cada uno controlando el placer del que tenía a su lado y cada uno intentando ofrecerle el máximo amor, más puro y a la vez más sexual.

Se perdieron entre gritos, gemidos, gruñidos. Aquella habitación ardía. Algunas velas ya estaban apagadas, la bañera cada vez estaba más vacía debido a aquellos duros y fuertes movimientos, pero el chocolate aun seguía estando caliente. Él sacó su manó intentando llegar a las frutas y lo logró. Pudo agarrar una fresa y bañarla con aquel derretido chocolate. Jugó con Sofía. Se la acercaba y se la quitaba, se la dejaba probar pero automáticamente la sustituía por su boca, enérgica y romántica. Ella, perdida en aquel hombre sonreía y se sentía puramente feliz, sin pensar en nada, nada que estuviera fuera de aquellos metros, de aquellas cuatro paredes. Volvieron a unir sus cuerpos, esta vez más necesitados, más descontrolados. Se movían, se rozaban, se agarraban, parecía que bailaban, que sus cuerpos se entregaban a una danza de pasión intentando llegar al más fuerte y perturbador placer. Y así era, cada embestida era un saludo al cielo. Ya no eran conscientes de dónde estaban, ya no controlaban sus cuerpos, sólo dejaban actuar su instinto más primitivo. Y sonreían, y gritaban, y gritaban más, sin importarles nada, sintiendo, viviendo, gimiendo, abrazándose, clavándose las uñas, pegándose más, moviéndose desesperadamente hasta llegar, y llegaron, dios si llegaron.

Cayeron exhaustos en aquella bañera prácticamente vacía, uno encima del otro, sin ser capaces de reaccionar. Sólo se abrazaban mientras intentaban regular sus respiraciones. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y empezaron a recuperar el control de ellos mismos, asimilando lo que acababan de vivir. Ella levantó la cabeza de su pechó y lo miró. Ambos sonrieron a la vez, una sonrisa cómplice que les salió de lo más hondo del corazón. Y en ese momento Sofía se acercó un poco más y le susurró aun mirándole a los ojos:

Ahora ya puedes darme las gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Y con este pequeño capítulo doy por finalizado este fic,**

**espero que os guste.**

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO

Después de unos días juntos, de sentirse puramente ellos, de sentirse puramente vivos, debían regresar, y es que así es la vida, momentos crees tenerlo todo, sentirte grandioso y de repente todo vuelve a ser normal, y ves que sigues siendo un ser insignificante con una vida deplorable.

Llegó el momento, Yves dijo adiós, y ella, ella no era capaz ni de verbalizar aquella palabra que implicaba separarse de él, separarse de su vida, pero así tuvo que ser.

Cada uno tomó un rumbo, su rumbo, su camino, y esa era su realidad, debían afrontarlo.

Y se marchaban, se separaban, pero aquellos dos seres sabían más que nadie que por muchas vueltas y revueltas que la vida da, si tiene que ser, será.

**Fín.**


End file.
